DESCRIPTION: Surgical excision of hard and soft tissues of the head and neck or high impact trauma can lead to lead to major tissue deficits. Reconstruction of the lower jaw typically involves bone, gingiva, and teeth. Current mandibular distraction devices are used in combination with reconstruction plates, but while the reconstruction plates take the contour of the jaw, the distraction devices have a linear vector. The devices also have a limited distraction distance, producing short segments of straight bone and so cannot accommodate large deficits with a single procedure. The size of the combined apparatus makes it impossible to move dentate bone segments. Extra-oral devices function both as external fixator and bone transport distraction devices, with which it is possible to re-build the mandibular parasymphysis and chin. Nevertheless, the newly formed mandible is retruded due to soft tissue pressure and normal curvature of the mandible is not achieved. The objective of this application is to build and test prototypes of an intra-oral mandibular distraction device that will serve as a combined reconstruction plate and bone-transport device. This device will enable transport of dentate bone segments over large distances and prevent the inhibitions of form created by the soft tissues. The purpose of this device is to allow immediate reconstruction of mandibular bone following surgical excision, eliminating the need for bone grafting or secondary reconstruction. The device will enable regaining the same mechanical integrity and shape of the original mandible, without adding to the difficulty, duration, or complication of surgeries. Critical features of the device are that it functions both as a rigid mandibular reconstruction plate and a bone transport distraction device. The device is not limited by the size, shape, or location of the bone gap and because of the low position of the device; the transport disc can safely carry viable teeth without injuring the roots during fixation. The "check-point osteotomy" technique will make it possible for the first time to regain the normal curvature or the original mandible, and preserve the original lower facial dimensions as the traction force exerted by the soft tissue over the transport disc is rigidly shielded by the transport plate.